Shore
SHORE IS MOONSTAR'S PROPERTY! DO NOT COMMIT PLAGIARISM! SHORE IS ALSO MADE FOR A COMPETITION Apperance Shore is a aqua and sandy yellow color, and she has streaks of light pink on her wings. Her eyes are a dark blue color and they usually look menacing. Her glow in the dark stripes are dim so if she lights them up in darkness, it doesn't really change anything. Shore also wears a fur pouch on her ankle wear she stores objects. Her pouch holds a couple of rocks and shells that shore finds interesting. It also holds a gem that is animus touched. Her gem can turn her into any object, which she finds very useful when hiding. Shore wears a couple of necklaces including a diamond necklace, a teardrop shaped crystal given to her by her mother, and a strand of pearls, she found in the middle of the ocean, that wrap around her neck and chest. Personality Shore is a fierce, but shy dragon. She is very friendly to any fellow SeaWings, but if any other dragon from another tribe came up to her, she would probably attack them or hide. She often has "crazy moments" when she acts fierce, shy, and friendly at the same time. Her parents trained her to be a fierce fighter if a dragon from another tribe tried to even talk to her, but eventually she had to interact with dragons from other tribes when she was sent to Jade Mountain. She is now shy or crazy all the time, but she is outgoing and friendly only around her fellow Seawing friends. She is known to sit by herself in the library and read scroll and sit alone and draw. Her parents are disappointed in her, so she tries to pick fights and attack other dragon, but she always ends up in trouble. In a way, she wished she didn't have to worry about whether or not her parents were proud of her. History Shore was born to two Seawing soldiers, who expected a daughter who would be fierce and strong, but Shore was also a shy dragon. She would shy one moment and then friendly or fierce the next. Her parents thought there was something wrong with her head, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Shore grew up training and trying not to have crazy moments that her parents where embarrassed of. She eventually became sorta normal in her parent's eyes. Although her parents didn't really like her, they usually spent a lot of time training and sculpting her the way they want. Shore often hated this and snuck off to be alone. In these times, she usually hid on an island and read scrolls. One day, she was on a island and found an animus touched gem. She figured out what it did and started to practice using it. After she perfected it, she started using it for fun and to pass time, it also helped when she wanted to hide. After the war though, her parents had really nothing to do, so they went off and did stuff without Shore. That's when Shore thought to make some friends. Though shortly after she made some friends, Shore was sent to Jade Mountain, where her crazy moments started up again. Other dragons stayed away and avoided her. One dragon however, was friends with her, this was a Sandwing named, Barb. Barb was her clawmates. Shore and Barb got along, but with other dragons, Shore has her crazy moments. Barb is trying to help her become a more outgoing and friendly dragon no matter what. Abilities *Can see very well in the dark * Powerful fighter * Has an animus touched gem that allows her to turn into any object Weaknesses * Anyone or anything that rubs against her *Clams *Her glow in the dark stripes are dimmer than a normal Seawing's Trivia *Shore's parents were going to have more dragonets, but decided not to after the birth of Shore *Barb and Shore are only good friends because they both almost attacked each other when they met *Shore's parents begged Queen Coral to let Shore go to Jade Mountain after all the dragonets were chosen, so one dragonet was forced to stay home Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SeaWings